1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer having an output tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers having an output tray that can be pulled out from the printer body are known in the art (see e.g. Japanese laid-open patent publication Nos. 2004-181853 and 2004-35248). As shown in FIG. 7A, such a printer 101 comprises an output tray 102 for holding ejected sheets of paper P thereon and a tray support 103 provided at the printer body for supporting the output tray 102 in such a manner that the output tray 102 can be pulled out from the lower part of the printer body along the direction a of ejection of the paper sheets P. Typically, this kind of output tray 102 is used with its front end positioned higher than the rear end so as to have the front end portion of the tray lifted off a surface F on which the printer is placed.
However, the conventional printer 101 has the following problem. When in use, the output tray 102 is supported so that the front end portion thereof is lifted off the surface F on which the printer is placed, as described above. This may cause the output tray 102 to be bent due to the weight of the paper sheets P stacked thereon, which may result in spillage of the paper sheets P from the output tray 102 as shown in FIG 7B.